Laundry? What’s that?
by TheBloodOfAnAngel
Summary: Sasuke proves that even geniuses make mistakes.


Laundry? What's that? - An Uchiha Sasuke Experience

Summary: Sasuke proves that even geniuses make mistakes.

Well, this is my first story on here, although it's a one-shot, but meh, same thing. I suppose I don't care much for reviews on the account this is just me messing around and seeing if I can figure this out.

I do not own Naruto as sad as that is.

XXX

He blew the dust particles off the picture of his family. He stared at the faces that were looking back at him. There was he and Okaasan smiling in the middle. Okaasan looked so beautiful there, and Otousan was standing to his side looking as dead serious as he ever does. Sasuke's eyes rested on his brother's frowning visage off in the corner of the picture. Sasuke's smile fell. Oniisan hardly smiled except for a few rare occasions with him.

Sasuke placed the picture from back on the desk where it would eventually gather dust again. He turned around and convinced himself to go train alone. He would have to, if he were ever to become as strong as Oniisan was.

He was going to start at the academy in a year and he needed to be as strong as he could be. He wanted to get the highest marks, be the strongest and the smartest, and make Otousan proud of him.

He walked through his large home, on his way toward the forest. Maybe, he would run into Oniisan and get him to train with him. A depressed expression lingered on his face. Oniisan never trained with him. He would always poke his forehead and say that he was busy and he would train with him the next day, but he never trained with him the next day.

"Why the long face, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to see the person he had just been thinking about standing in front of him. Sasuke's face flushed at the fact that Oniisan had just caught him thinking and vulnerable.

"I-I… was just going to train."

"Does that upset you?"

A disgruntled look formed on Sasuke's face, as he replied quickly, "No! I was just thinking about how you won't train with me!"

"Another day," he answered briskly, walking back him.

"Hai," Sasuke replied more to himself than to his brother.

Sasuke continued walking toward the forest, but he felt something take his hand. He halted on his journey toward the forest and glanced over his shoulder to see Okaasan smiling at him.

"Want to do a favor for me before you go out and train till your heart's content?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Hai," he smiled weakly.

She smiled and walked back into the other room. Sasuke followed, wanting to please her. He would rather be training, but he was sure that whatever she wanted wouldn't take that long. She lifted the tub full of clothes and held it out to him.

"Would you mind doing the laundry?"

Sasuke stared at the clothes, took the tub that was full of articles of clothing, and asked, "Laundry? What's that?"

"I want you to wash the clothes in other words. You've seen me do it before," she smiled.

"Hai," he smiled for a second, but then admitted seriously, "I don't know how to do laundry."

"Just put the clothes in the washer and look at the box of soap and put the amount of soap it asks for in with the clothes. Do you understand now?"

"Hai!" he smiled before he carried the tub full of clothes toward the laundry room. He passed Oniisan again who cast him a curious look before continuing to walk.

Sasuke pushed the door open with his back and entered the dark room. He set the tub on the floor and stared up at the taller than he was washer. He stood on his toes and opened the lid that was located on the top of the washer. He spun around, lifted a handful of clothes, and threw the pile into the washer. He repeated that process until he had successfully filled the washer with all of the clothes.

He then brought his attention to filling it with soap. He glanced around the dark room and found an orange box labeled 'detergent'. He approached and opened it. Inside the box was white powder that had the strong scent of lilacs. He now knew why his clothes smelled like flowers.

He knelt down and lowered his head so there was only an inch between his chin and the floor. He stared at the inscriptions. It told him to put ¾ full of the blue cup of detergent in with the clothes.

Sasuke did as it said and filled the cup it provided ¾ full. He stood on his toes again and poured the white powder into the washer. He then craned his neck over the side and looked at the white powder lying restlessly on the mixture of his and Oniisan's clothes.

It didn't look like enough.

Sasuke retreated from the washer, filled the cup to the rim, and dumped it onto his and Oniisan's clothes. He craned his neck over the side again and noticed that that amount of soap couldn't possibly clean all that clothes. Therefore, Sasuke ran back toward the box of detergent and put around three more cups of it into the washer. He looked inside it again and felt satisfied.

With a great amount of difficulty of squeezing in between the washer and the wall, he shut the lid. He then slipped back out of being crammed against the wall and pushed the gray start button. The washer rumbled as if it was upset before the sound of water pouring replaced the unpleasant sound.

He debated whether to stay and see how he did at his first attempt at doing the laundry or leave and head off to train. He sat on the floor and waited for about eight minutes. Nothing seemed to be happening. He sighed and then heard footsteps outside of the room. His face lit up and he ran out of the room while slamming the door behind him. He smiled at Oniisan.

"Oi, what are you so happy about?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Laundry!" Sasuke smiled.

"You're happy about laundry?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm happy that I did it myself," Sasuke defended himself.

Sasuke stood up straight when he felt his bare feet touch water. He averted his gaze to the floor as so did Oniisan. Bubbly water surrounded their naked feet causing Sasuke to look up at his sibling confused.

"How much soap did you use, Sasuke?" he asked curiously.

"Uh," he placed his finger to his lip and answered, "About five cups. Why?"

Oniisan didn't answer. Instead, he yanked the laundry door open. Sasuke's mouth opened at the sight before him. White soap bubbles accompanied with water were pouring out of the washer as if the washer was vomiting. Oniisan didn't hesitate to spring into action. Sasuke wanted to help as well. After all, this did seem to be his fault. He ran into the room, but felt his body fly forward.

He had slipped.

Afraid to land face forward on the soapy floor, Sasuke reached forward and wrapped his arms around his sibling's waist. His brother's feet slipped and he fell forward with him. The very ungraceful landing made their surroundings vibrate and cause a large amount of bubbles to fall onto his brother's head.

Oniisan wiped it out of his eyes, pulled Sasuke off his waist, and slipped a few times on his way toward the top of the washer. His hands slipped on the sides of the washer, but he eventually was able to push the gray stop button. He sighed and slid to the ground, not caring if it was covered with water and bubbles since Sasuke had already soaked him in laundry water.

Sasuke was sitting on his knees staring at Oniisan with a guilty expression. However, the expression switched quickly to a smile.

"Oniisan, you have bubbles on your head."

Oniisan placed his hands on his head and slid them back, wiping the bubbles away.

"You know this was all your fault."

"Hai," Sasuke responded depressed.

Oniisan smiled slightly and replied, "Next time Okaasan doesn't have time to do laundry, leave it to me."

Sasuke smiled.

5


End file.
